


Where Gems Dance

by Omega_guy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem creatures, Implied Pearlmethyst, idiot greg, implied lapidot, implied rupphire, poor steven, sad steven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_guy/pseuds/Omega_guy
Summary: Steven goes into the woods to let out some steam but finds something amazing





	1. Chapter 1

Steven stormed through the forest, dirt kept getting in his sandals irritating his feet but he wasn’t in the mood to care. His eyes were narrowed staring straight at the ground, his face frozen in a scowl.

His best friend Connie was busy tonight but he had to get out of the house, he just had noone to vent to. Connie usually listened to him when he needed to vent out his frustrations. 

His dad just got a new girlfriend who was just the biggest bitch Steven had ever met, he was ok with his dad moving on with his life, the brown eyed boy knew his mom wouldn’t want his dad unhappy, but that didn’t mean bring the most horrible woman you can find home with you.

He sighed out angrily, not to mention he had been having trouble in school lately, some older kids picked on him because he liked gemstones, he didn’t wear jewelry or anything (not that he would exactly care) but he loved gemstones, him and Connie were always reading gemstone books, he liked reading, especially about his birthstone Peridot. It was always fun to read about the green stones.

Steven yelped out loud as he found himself tumbling head-first down a steep hill. A groan left him as he hit the bottom, his eyes blinking open slowly as he tried to regain his senses. Sitting up and rubbing his head gently he begun to look around.

He had never been in this part of the woods before, the trees were full and leafy even though it was mid-winter, there was no snow anywhere, though no sign of birds or forest life either. 

He got up slowly, groaning softly as pain shot up his back from his impact on the forest floor, he looked up the hill and found it was steeper than he thought it was, almost a cliff actually. 

Steven turned away from the hill to explore the new part of the forest when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Steven turned his head to see a pair of indigo eyes staring at him out of the bushes.

He took a step closer, the eyes disappearing in a movement of the bush while something white dashed away deeper into the forest, the brunette giving chase.

Steven ran deeper and deeper into the forest, jumping over fallen logs and dodging around trees, just barely keeping the white blur in his sight. He chased until light consumed his vision, the trees opening up into a clearing, light flooding his eyes making him raise an arm to block it out while his eyes adjusted. Lowering his arm after a moment his eyes widened at what he saw.

There were creatures everywhere! Some were grouped off others were by themselves but they were everywhere in the clearing.

The white thing he had been chasing, now recognising it as a very pale purple, looked like a very fluffy cat, though not quite a cat, it talked up to a griffon looking creature with tidy peach colored feathers and white belly fur, a long sharp beak and an oval shaped gemstone on its forehead which Steven recognized as a Pearl.

The pale purple creature walked up to the griffon making little chirpy sounds, ears moving in different directions and a very fluffy tail swishing around as it turned to look at Steven again with the griffon-like creature following its gaze. Steven could see an Amethyst gemstone on the chest of the fluffy creature, he couldn’t even describe it beyond calling it a walking puffball.

The griffon growled at him before ushering the fluffy creature away from him with its wing, glaring over its shoulder at him. He just smiled softly and sat down trying to convey he wasn’t a threat, but it still moved away to a small clutch of rocks where it curled up with the fluffy creature to sunbathe on the rocks.

He turned his attention around the clearing, there was a large deer-like creature with dragon-ish wings and demonic looking horns on its head and three eyes. It sat high up on a rock, Steven wondered how far it could see from that height, and if it was protecting the other creatures from danger. It had dark red-ish purple fur with blue and red spots on its back and a lighter purpleish-red on its stomach

It looked at him, it’s three heterochromatic eyes staring at him as if looking into his soul before it looked away, letting out a small huff as it stretched, revealing two garnet gemstones on its two front hooves. It didn’t move from it’s rock.

Nearby sat a small deer looking creature, soft, pale blue fur with dark blue snowflakes along its back, white going from its snout all the way down it’s belly to its tail, one single icy blue eye sat on its face, a sapphire gemstone on its front right hoof.

Another deer creature approached quietly, a small white flower clutched in its jaws, two red eyes staring at the pale blue deer lovingly. Bright red fur covered its body except for a line of dark red going down its back, with pale pink down its midsection and a ruby gemstone on its front left hoof. It approached the blue one, head lowered slightly offering the flower.

Steven put his hands on his cheeks watching, suppressing a small squeal at the cute little gesture the creature was making.

The blue one looked over at the red one, taking a step forward to take the flower gently into its mouth, the red one’s ears perked as its head raised. Both deer stared for a while before timidly nuzzling each other, much to the enjoyment of the brunette watching the whole exchange.

 

A small green creature ran past him, a very large, angry looking yellow creature following after it snarling loudly while a blue creature followed lazily seemingly laughing at the plight of the small green one.

The little green one with a peridot gemstone on its head hid behind a large tiger-like creature who looked up at the yellow creature boredly as it seethed before her, it huffed and laid its head on its paws boredly allowing the tiny green thing to hide behind it.

Steven smiled, looking around more only to see the fluffy one coming back to him, the peachy one following hesitantly, he sat waiting for the walking fluff ball to get to him, holding out a hand in a friendly gesture and managing to pet the little fluff which seemed to purr under his touch.

He smiled, the peachy one coming up a bit more confident now that the fluffy one seemed to prove he meant no harm, he reached a hand up and put it on the head of the griffon-like creature who gave him a small screech from its beak.

Steven smiled, petting the two creatures, the small fluffy one curling up in his lap letting out a rumbling purring noise which basically turned it into a vibrating mass of fluff while the griffon laid down next to him laying its head on his leg next to the fluffy one.

The large deer came over curiously, nuzzling his head gently and messing with his hair slightly before laying next to him as well. Steven smiled, this was what he had needed after what had happened. “Hello, my name is Steven, I’m sorry I came here unannounced, I had a bad day and was walking in the woods and I kind of stumbled upon this area.” He introduced.

The creatures looked at him, none of them responding but seemed to like his voice, especially because the fluffy one was purring louder and the griffon-like one had started purring. 

The green one had made its way over too, it, like the purple one, was fluffy, though nowhere near the extent of the purple one. It was green, kind of reminded Steven of a small dog, with fluffy gold fur all over its head and back. The blue one had followed too, though Steven wouldn’t be able to describe it even if he tried. 

It looked sort of like a seal but with four flippers and a small tail instead of two and a tail. It also had small wings that looked like they were made of water itself. 

“My dad got a new girlfriend recently, she’s really mean, like my dad needs to move on with his life I get it but why with someone so mean? She locked me in the basement today with all the lights off and told me that there were demons down there who were going to eat me… I was really scared, but when I finally got out and told my dad she was mean he said i was just overreacting because I haven’t grown to like her yet…. I usually talk to my friend Connie about it but she’s always busy lately and she just tells me to tell my dad but that doesn’t help…” Steven sighed, the large deer nuzzled his cheek softly while the fluffy one had stretched out in his lap and reached a little paw up and put it on his chest. 

The large tiger-like one came over, he noticed a large spike on it’s nose made of Jasper. He reached up to pet it but it just growled at him showing off a set of sharp teeth which made him rethink his choice and pull his hand back.

“She’s really mean, she doesn’t let me eat, I haven’t eaten in four days, I’m surprised my dad hasn’t noticed yet…” He figured they couldn’t understand him but it made him feel better to talk about it, even to a bunch of creatures.

The deer got up and walked away, returning with a branch of berries and setting it down in front of him before laying back down at his side. “Is that for me?” He asked, reaching out a hand and hesitantly taking a berry, looking around as if his father’s girlfriend would pop out and take the berries from him. He ate a berry, moaning softly at the sweet taste of the small fruit, licking his lips as he grabbed another.

“Not to mention she hit me today…. It really hurt and my cheek still kind of stings,” He told the creatures, rubbing his bruising cheek gently.

The creatures looked concerned, he brushed it off as his imagination. Though his mind did circle back to when the deer brought the berries over, could they understand him?

He shook his head not wanting to get caught up on things, he vented to the creatures for a while before the fluffy one pulled him into the meadow by his shirt sleeve, he smiled and followed, watching as it flopped over into the grass and started rolling around happily. 

Steven got down into the grass and started rolling around beside the purple fluff ball laughing the whole time. He spent hours playing with all the creatures, even the big grumpy one that had growled at him, it was fun and he couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so much. Well come to think of it he could remember, before his father started dating, he seemed to just be attracted to bitchy women.

When the sun started to set he knew he had to leave, though he didn’t want to. The creatures didn’t seem to want him to leave either, then whimpered and tugged at his clothing trying to get him to stay.

“I’m sorry, I have to go, but I’ll come visit ok?” Steven asked, smiling and waving as he made his way back home, memorizing landmarks to be able to find his way back to the magical place he had found, new friends and fun to be had, and it was all his secret, he wouldn’t even tell Connie.

Steven didn’t want to go home to his dad and that horrible woman who acted like such an angel when his dad was around, his dad didn’t believe him when he said she hit him, or locked him up, and he hadn’t even bothered about the food, though he had lost his vision for a few minutes that morning, his father hadn’t been home but the woman just told him to stop exaggerating and go to school, it hadn’t been a good morning.

He missed them already, especially the large deer, the griffon and the fluff ball, he missed them the most, he realised he would have to name them all at some point, he couldn’t just keep calling them by what they looked like, that wasn’t very fair everyone deserved a name. He reasoned it was a issue for a different day, though he found himself longing for the moment he could return to his new and strange friends.

In the clearing where the gem creatures play.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven ran through the forest, things had gotten worse at home, much worse, his father was now engaged to the horrible woman, she was going to be his step mom. Not to mention her behaviour had gotten worse, to the point where hitting Steven was a daily occurance, though his dad just didn’t believe him, Steven had always been a clumsy child so any time he showed his dad the bruises he brushed it off that Steven fell, got hurt and blamed it on her because he didn’t like her.

His dad didn’t even entertain the thought that maybe there was a very good reason why his normally well behaved son disliked the demon in woman’s skin so much. He couldn’t even think anymore, he needed an escape, he needed to go.

He ran, sliding down the ice covered hill and dashing towards the clearing, he came there often since Connie had started making new friends at school, she was barely around anymore, she had no idea what Steven was going through. The creatures understood though, they listened to him and cheered him up, he loved them like family, in a way… They were family.

He entered the clearing, the lake had frozen over, the fluffy one, which he had named Amethyst after their gemstone, was sliding across the ice, tail swishing as fast as it could, the griffon skated alongside gracefully, while the seal-like one and the green one falling on the side with the tiger laughing on the shore.

He went over, looking around the clearing, the deer were all on the horizon, dancing and prancing and jumping along the crest of a hill as the sun set behind them, the stars starting to appear in the sky. Their movements graceful, their leaps threatening to send them soaring into the sky, their bodies dancing atop the hill as the flames of the sun die out behind them.

Steven smiled, heading over to the lake as the creatures started towards him. He had named them all after the gemstones embedded in their bodies. They all made happy noises when he said that so he assumed that it was their actual named and smiled.

“Hey everyone,” He smiled, picking up Amethyst as the little fluff, he had long since found out they were all female, not that it mattered, he could be himself around them, even if they weren’t human. He sat down with Amethyst in his arms, he couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks as the smile slipped off his face, letting his head drop and burying it into Amethyst’s fluffy fur.

The creatures let out noises, coming closer to him, the deer creatures, whom Steven had named Garnet, Ruby and Sapphire, bounded down the hill to him, hooves thundering against the ground to reach him. Nuzzling his head gently with their snouts in attempts to comfort the crying boy.

Steven couldn’t help himself, he sobbed and cried into Amethyst’s fur making it weigh heavily from the weight of his tears, the little creature mewled softly in his arms and licked his shoulder trying to cheer him up to no avail. 

After what felt like hours, which in reality was only twenty minutes or so, Steven’s sobs lessened and only a few soft sniffles escaped him, the creatures looked at each other before back down at the small human. “Sorry about that guys, I guess I needed a cry…” Steven sighed softly, face still buried in Amethyst’s wet fur.

Jasper walked to him, nuzzling her large tiger-like head against his cheek and neck making his head tilt upwards, he sniffled softly, a small smile coming to his face as he ran a hand through the striped fur. “Thanks Jasper…” A soft purr came from the large creature in response.

There were three large creatures Steven recognised had diamonds in their bodies somewhere but none of them usually came near him, they were huge, like a cross between a bear and a very large lion.

They all had griffons near them, like pearl, matching the colours of the large creatures.

The yellow one that he had seen chasing Peridot the first time he went there was looking in his direction, the blue one started making its way over, the pale blue griffon following after it gracefully.

The yellow and white ones followed after, the other two griffons following as well, curiously they all made their way towards the boy in the grass, all the creatures laying near him trying to provide comfort to the abused boy.

His phone rang, startling all the creatures. “It’s ok guys, it’s just my phone it’s not going to hurt you,” he reassured them, their fur and feathers lying flat as they watched him.

It was a text from Connie saying that it was too late for her to come over now, Steve hadn’t expected much different, recently they kept making plans but when it came time to do the things they planned he couldn’t reach her at all, then she would text later on saying it was too late to hang out then.

Steven was convinced she didn’t like him anymore… She had new friends, better than him….

A new bout of tears started up, sniffling and sobbing into the night as the creatures tried in vain to comfort him.

His sniffles and sobs echoed out, with no one but him and the creatures hearing it, until the exhausted boy cried himself to sleep against Garnet’s side, the deer nuzzling him gently before laying her head on the ground near his legs, closing her eyes to sleep.


End file.
